


cats and dogs

by HarryFreakingPotter



Category: Little Voice (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Pet Adoption, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryFreakingPotter/pseuds/HarryFreakingPotter
Summary: Preposted on my tumblr @brilligbraelig
Relationships: Bess King/Samuel
Kudos: 2





	cats and dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Preposted on my tumblr @brilligbraelig

The first thing Bess hears when she swings open the door to her and Samuel’s apartment is, “Don’t be mad.”

The second is the most heartbreaking little meow she’s ever heard, including when she and Louie were little and tried to convince their dad to get them backstage at Cats.

“Samuel, explain.” She ignores his sheepish smile as she drops her bag on the floor, trying to gain some semblance of control in this situation. Goddammit, how does this adorable asshole manage to disarm her with just a twitch of his lips?

“He was on the subway, Bess.” He brings his hand out from behind his back, trying hard not to act like he thinks he’s already won. “And Ella loves him already, and I’ll pay for everything, you won’t have to lift a finger-”

“Oh my god.” Bess is still staring at the creature, trying to disguise her horror. “What the fuck is that thing?”

Samuel makes a sound of confusion. “It’s a cat, babe.”

“That is not a cat. That looks like Louie’s Mr Mistoffelees Halloween costume Dad made while on a bender.” 

“Okay, so he’s a little beat-up. But the vet said he’s fine, just ugly!” He protested, following her huffily, clutching the cat like a cherished childhood blanket.

“We don’t need a cat!”

“But we deserve to have more love, and look at his little face!”

She rolls her eyes fondly, crouching to stroke Ella’s ears from where she sits on her bed. “I should’ve known you were a cat person.” she looks at the creature, pretending to contemplate the situation. “You already named it, didn’t you, dodo brain?”

“He responds only to Tony.”

“Oh, Jesus Christ.”

Samuel flops down, grinning. “You won’t regret this, Bess.”

And looking at his face as he rambles on about the merits of having multiple pets, she really doesn’t think she will.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! leave a comment if youre comfortable!


End file.
